Rubber Ring
by shattered petal
Summary: 'I can't swim,' he mumbled. -Slight Royai


**Title**: Rubber Ring  
><strong>Genres<strong>: Humour/Friendship  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K

* * *

><p>He pretended to be over the moon about going to the beach. Roy managed to convince Havoc he would be bringing swimming trunks, cursing himself quietly afterwards. He didn't have a pair of swimming trunks. He never wanted a pair anyway. He wouldn't need them. Roy had no intention <em>whatsoever<em> to wear swimming trunks.

Today was no exception.

They had taken the train because a car would be too small. The journey was an hour and had become tedious and stuffy, but seeing the gorgeous warm sand, burning sun and salty sea was worth it. Well, for Breda, Falman, Havoc, Fuery and Hawkeye it was. Roy forced a smile and did well to cover his lack of enthusiasm.

After placing a blanket down and beach umbrella Fuery, Falman, Breda and Havoc dashed to the sea and threw themselves in, cheering. It was wonderful to dive into the ocean after so many goddamn years. Soon the four men were sending waves of water to each other and messing around.

Roy sat down onto the carpet and took out a sandwich from the basket they had brought. He soon dug in, reading a book he had also taken. All seemed to be going smoothly until Hawkeye asked him the one question he didn't want to hear.

'Will you go in for a while, sir?'

'No, I'm happy here,' Roy said. He looked at her and smiled, hoping she would close the subject.

Riza nodded. 'Okay.' He watched her strip down to her swimwear.

'Hold on! Um – stay a bit, Hawkeye. The sea can be a great view.'

The lieutenant frowned and slowly sat beside him. Roy turned back to his book without a word, chomping happily on his sandwich. Soon she got bored and stood up.

'I'm going in now. You want to join?'

Roy sighed slowly. She removed her trousers, giving him a fantastic view of her legs. He refrained himself from whistling in approval.

'I'm good thanks.'

However Riza wasn't letting the subject go so easily. She smiled a little. 'Come on, sir, just for a little dip. You'll like it.'

'No, Hawkeye, I'm quite fine,' he said sternly, no longer smiling.

Riza _should_ have stepped away by now, but she found it curious Mustang was so persistent on swimming. She folded her arms. 'Not for a few minutes, sir?'

'Come on, chief! It's warm!' Havoc exclaimed, shoulder deep in the salty water.

Roy pulled a face. 'But I want to stay here! I want to be dry!' He ignored his colleagues laugh at his pathetic excuse.

Being dry was a small reason why Roy didn't want to go into the sea, but the main reason was something he wanted to keep secret. No one knew, and he had no intention for it to be revealed.

However Hawkeye knew him too well. She knew something was bothering him and she wouldn't let it pass. He appreciated she was only caring for him, but he really wanted her off his back. This wasn't a problem for her to deal with.

'We have towels, sir, and you'll get dry quickly because of the sun.'

He shoved his face into his book. '_No_. I want to stay on the blanket. You'll have loads of fun with the others.'

She allowed another side of her to slip out a little. Hawkeye knelt down to him and said, 'But I also want to have fun with you, sir.'

Roy wanted to be mad at her. Instead he felt guilty. Perfect. He glared at the sea, at Havoc throwing Fuery into its depths. They were having fun; were laughing. And he was missing out. Roy had always missed out.

Because he was too scared of water. Not once had he mustered the courage to have swimming lessons or even dip his toe into the liquid. Christmas had sent him to have lessons, but he would only scream and cry until she gave in.

Now his stupid childhood decisions were hitting him in the face.

'I can't swim,' he mumbled.

Riza neared him. 'Sorry, sir?'

'I said _I can't swim_,' he said through gritted teeth.

She didn't laugh at him. Roy wasn't sure if he should feel offended because she didn't look surprised at all. 'Oh.' She stood up. 'I'll be right back.'

Mustang waited for her to return. She came back after ten minutes with a–

'Why the heck have you got a rubber ring?'

She shrugged. 'To help you swim, sir.'

He shot his his feet, gaping. 'Are you insane, lieutenant? D'you expect me to go into the sea with a _rubber ring_ around my waist? I'm thirty! A man. I'd look stupid if I wore that.'

Riza didn't see the problem. She frowned at him. 'So you're confident to go into the water as you are?'

'I'm not going in!' He said, folding his arms stubbornly. 'You can't make me, lieutenant. I'm a big boy now. I can make my own decisions.'

Hawkeye wasn't having it. She had _bought_ this piece of rubber for _him_. She wasn't wasting her money. 'Wear it and come into the sea with me.'

He had no choice. Roy angrily kicked the sand like a moody brat and stripped off his shirt and trousers so he was left with his boxers.

'What happened to your swimming trunks?'

'Don't go buying me a pair.'

'All right.'

He exhaled heavily, pouting. 'Fine. Give me the rubber ring.'

She happily passed it him before hurrying towards the sea. Roy pulled the ring over him and had to admit he felt stupid. He spotted Breda, Havoc and Fuery sniggering and Falman watching him in disbelief.

And, of course, sweet Riza was beckoning him forwards cheerfully, like a mummy with his little boy. 'Come on, sir, I won't take you too far.'

'Aww, come on, little Woy Woy!' Havoc cooed.

Roy swallowed and proceeded forwards. The rubber ring made it awkward for him to move, but he was more concerned about the water. Hawkeye's enthusiasm was applauding. He reached her. The sea touched his toes.

'Oh good Lord!' Roy exclaimed, frantically stepping back. Havoc burst out laughing.

'Sir, you can hold my hand.'

He bit his lip and slowly made his way to her. The ring squeaked a little when he reached for her hand. As soon as their palms met, she dragged him into the water. Roy screamed in fright. Havoc hurried forwards, grabbed Mustang's ring and forced him deeper into the sea.

'Hawkeye! Help me! _Hawkeye_!'

Even if the lieutenant were to help, she couldn't do anything. Havoc pushed him over, and the colonel went into frenzied yells, splashing his hands into the water causing absolute drama. This was too much. He wanted out! Now!

'The rubber ring isn't working!' Roy screamed.

It was working. He was just being paranoid.

Hawkeye gave Havoc a stern look and dragged Roy out of the sea. The colonel frantically pulled off the rubber ring, trembling in. . . fear?

'Are you okay, sir?'

'No.'

Riza chewed on her lip. 'I apologise. I didn't know Havoc was going to do what he. . . did.'

'I looked like an idiot in that,' Roy murmured, returning back to the blanket and covering his face in his hands. 'That was horrible.'

'You looked quite sweet actually, sir.'

It took him a while to realise what she had said.

'You're so useless in water,' she said.

He pouted. 'Don't ever do that to me again, lieutenant.'

'You need swimming lessons.'

'No. I hated my teachers.'

She hesitated. 'I'll teach you.'

That didn't sound so bad. However the thought of entering water frightened him. Oh well, his secret was let out now. No point pretending. 'All right.'


End file.
